The present invention is directed to an improvement in a strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a strapping machine having a readily accessible strap path.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. One type of known strapper is a stationary unit that includes a strapping head or weld head and drive mechanism mounted within a frame. A chute is mounted to the frame, through which the strapping material is fed. In a typical arrangement, a table-top or work surface is likewise mounted to the frame.
In a typical stationary strapper, the chute is mounted from about the work surface, and the strapping head is mounted below the work surface. Strap is fed from a source or dispenser to the strapping or welding head. The strapping head provides a number of functions. First, it includes a plurality of grippers for gripping portions of the strap during the course of a strapping operation. The strapping head also includes a cutter to cut the strap from a strap source or supply. Last, the strapping head includes a sealer to seal an overlying course of strapping material onto itself. This seal is commonly referred to as a weld and is effected by heating overlying courses of the strap by use of a heating element.
Strapping material is fed from the dispenser into the strapping head first via a pair of infeed wheels and second via a feed assembly. The infeed wheels are typically located immediately inside of the strapping machine (e.g., inside of an enclosure or cabinet). The infeed wheels facilitate smoothly feeding the strapping material into the strapper and further supply strapping material into the slack box. The slack box is an area between the infeed wheels and the strapping head that is used to store a length of “slack” strapping material for use by the strapping head and is also an area for storing take-up strap that has been rewound or tensioned around the load.
The feed assembly includes a pair of tensioning wheels and a pair of feed wheels. The tensioning wheels are locate downstream of the infeed wheels, and a guide extends between the tensioning and in feed wheels. The slack box is disposed about the guide area, between the infeed and tensioning wheels.
Between the tensioning wheels and the strapping head, a typical strapper includes a pair of feed wheels for feeding the strap material into the strapping head (and around the strap chute). A guide is disposed between the tensioning wheels and the feed wheels to provide a pathway for the strap as it is fed into the strapping head by the feed wheels and as it is pulled from the strapping head (and from around the chute) by the tensioning wheels.
It has been found that when strap misfeeds occur, it is often desirable or perhaps necessary to access the area between the feed wheels and the tensioning wheels. To this end, strappers have been configured with openable access panels that permit reaching in to the strap path to, for example, manually clear any strap from between the tensioning and feed wheels. The access panels, however, are configured to open across the strap in the direction of travel. As such, the area available for accessing the strap is limited, and there exists the possibility for strap damage as a result of the opening and closing of the access panels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a strapping machine having a readily accessible strap path. Desirably, such a strapping machine provides ready access to the entire length of the strap path (or to the guide). Most desirably, such access provides sufficient area or space within which to carry out necessary tasks at about the path, the feed wheels and the tensioning wheels.